


PD&V Shorts

by TheLastCure



Series: The World of PD&V [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Backstory, Shorts, Whatever else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:02:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastCure/pseuds/TheLastCure
Summary: Short stories and one shots based in the world of A Priest, a Doctor and a Vampire Walk into a Bar





	PD&V Shorts

Who in their right mind sends a teenager to a mercenary camp, dressed in vestments, to meet with a vampire? Apparently the archbishop, even though Julian still couldn’t believe he had actually gotten into the medical program this easily. Maybe they were sending him here in hopes they’d be rid of him… Yeah that was a possibility. Lost in thought Julian nearly walked into a dwarf that was stumbling back to his tent. He just glanced at Julian before muttering something in a language he did not recognize and moving on. Maybe leaving Nevion was a mistake on his part.

“You must be the new medical apprentice?” At least that was in Prakran, he could understand that one. He turned to face a somewhat carefree looking vampire whose head was barely shaded by the scarf wrapped around it.

“Yes, I’m supposed to be meeting a Princess Nazali Satrinava?” Julian replied taking time to make sure he had all the words right. He wasn’t quite fluent yet but with at least one friendly face he should hopefully be able to fix that during his stay here.

“I prefer the title Doctor so you know Julian, come on let me show you around,” the vampire, apparently Dr. Satrinava, said before grabbing Julian by the arm and leading him deeper into the camp. “What language to you prefer?”

“I’m most fluent in Nevionese and Milovian, but I’m trying to get Prakran and Vesuvian down do to amount of research that is released in those languages.” Julian said somewhat sheepishly, suddenly getting a bit self-conscious about his, according to him, lack of knowledge.

“Wow,” Nazali replied sliding effortlessly into Nevionese, “That is some feat given your age. They said you didn’t have formal schooling, if all that is self-taught you should have no problem picking this up.” Nazali continued the tour, pointing out each area of the camp then repeating it in Prakran and Vesuvian. At the end of the tour they stopped by the large fire pit in the middle of camp and grabbed two bowls of food before leading Julian through the back of the clinic tent and sitting down at the table.

“Clinic… _Clinic…_ ” Julian repeated the word in Prakran before falling silent and furrowing his brow. Nazali laughed and sounded out the word in Vesuvian for Julian to repeat. Julian sighed and put his head down on the table, “Sorry I thought I’d have at least those two down before I got here but the assignment came quicker than I thought.”

“You’re going to have to work on that confidence more than anything, nobody wants an unsure doctor working on them,” Nazali replied sliding one on the bowls over to him. They made a face before taking a bite, “Don’t worry, by the time you’re done here you’ll probably know a lot more than four languages. And hopefully a thing or two about fixing the people that speak them up! Eat up then you’re coming to help me on rounds.”


End file.
